Frost 霜
by kirika o7
Summary: "You…" he tried to argue but silver hue eyes stared at his blue ocean ones dangerously despite the smile on her face. "Ah, ah, ah…that's enough, Enji" she gleefully laughed inside when she saw her husband fuming. "Bu-" "No" "You!" "Anata" her smile grew wider. There is silence before he answers, "…yes dear". In a world where she gets reborn as Todoroki Shouto's mother. BAMF SI. AU?


Frost

Summary: "You…" he tried to argue but silver hue eyes stared at his blue ocean ones dangerously despite the smile on her face. "Ah, ah, ah…that's enough, Enji" she gleefully laughed inside to see her husband fuming. "Bu-" "No" "You!" "Anata" her smile grew wider. There is silence before he answers, "…yes dear". In a world where she gets reborn as Todoroki Shouto's mother. BAMF SI.

 **Warning:** lot of typos even though I have rechecked it for the hundred time, English is not my first language. If you read the first ten mini chapters, I added one mini chapter in between so the 10th mini chapter is the 11th one

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own BNHA

* * *

 **I**

 _There was news that a baby that gave off light was born._

 _Ever since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified. Before we knew it, the supernatural became natural, and dreams became reality. The world has become a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. In this world swirling with chaos, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight._

 _Heroes of justice fighting villains and saving people from distress. Yes, this is the story of how I became the greatest hero_

…

…

…

 _But long before this story of the greatest hero happens, this is a story of a woman of how she became the greatest hero…_

* * *

 **II**

She has always been different from her peers

 _Smart_

 _Manipulative_

 _Mature_

But her family brushed it off because they had thought it was a trait that needed to be balanced for she was considered gifted in there prestige family. 'Welp, you can't have everything', everyone knew of that quote.

"Hah! Take that old man!" the familiar high pitched voice of their youngest could be heard in their big traditional home

Said family had sweat dropped at this. Used to such antics coming from the 3 years old, wreaking havoc in their once upon time peaceful household

"Get here you brat!"

"Never!"

They do. They do really love her. Not just for her being gifted in such a young age but because she is family. That despite the nature of their family's quirk, she is warm like sunshine. She was their little 'icicle' that made everything lively in their household.

 _Crash_

 _Thud!_

 _Ouf!_

"AHAHAHAHAHA"

" _SHIMIZU KOHRI COME BACK HERE!_ "

Hah

If only their great grandfather could stop giving candies to their little 'icicle'

* * *

 **III**

" _Ne, what if quirks are like birthmarks?"_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Someone toldl me that when a person gets a birthmark, it tells us how that person was injured, traumatized or killed in their past life"_

 _Confused eyes stared at her eerily beautiful form_

" _Do you mean…?"_

 _She nodded and gave a small smile as if it was normal conversation_

" _What if the quirks that we receive is how we died in our past life?"_

* * *

 **IV**

Shimizu Kohri

That was her name

She didn't know why her family was so obsessed with names that were related to water, yet she was the only one from the Shimizu clan that was given with the name relating to ice. LITERALLY ICE.

'Who names their child from the word ice?' she pouted. Was her mother craving ice while she was caring her? The image of her mother aggressively chomping down ice cubes while carrying her made her shiver

And it was ironic how she was given a name that was related to the cause of her death

Yes, you've read it right

She _died_

Died from hypothermia

Died from it coz her friends wanted them to skate on the frozen lake that was thinly iced on the farthest part of the lake. And stupid little her, didn't even notice it until she went down the frozen lake. She could have swam yes, but it was freezing cold.

She sighed

Kohri didn't mind dying. Well…she did at once, but has gotten over it and grieved for the fact that she could never see her previous family and friends. She had to move on and live this life to the fullest because the world ain't gonna wait for her forever. It was also a blessing that she was given another chance to live and be a child again.

Steel grey eyes looked at the full moon from their wooden porch, feet dangling as snowflakes began to drop one by one. Her eyes crisscrossed when the beautifully patterned flake landed on her button like nose.

She quietly sneezed at this and frowned at the dripping snot coming out of her nose before whipping it with the back of her hand

Memories when she was much younger started to come to her one by one

It didn't make her feel anything in particular about what she has discovered, only nostalgia

'I was really surprised that I got reincarnated here.' she mused, 'In one of my favorite anime, no less' the little 'icicle' knew that she was in the Boku No Hero Academia universe when she saw the water from her father's glass being lifted by said man's finger. The floating water had followed his gesture before he placed it back to its original place.

Pink decorated her cheeks, not from the cold but from embarrassment, remembering that her parents' had laughed at her reaction. They had explained that it was called a quirk and most everyone can have it in a certain age.

It was then she concluded that she was not only reincarnated, but reincarnated in a fictional world where she considered it as fictional in her old world.

But with this theory made her feel confused about two things

One was that she wondered if she was really in the BNHA world or similar to it because nobody has ever talked about All Might. Not in the household. Not in the news. Not outside. Nada. Nothing at all. And second, where was she in the timeline? Should she help Midoriya and friends? Or just let them do the work since everything will probably fall into place with or without her help. _Probably_. But the most important question she wanted to know was…

"Ne, ne Otou-san when will I get my quirk?"

'Meh, I'll just let them do the work. Is not like they need me'

And with that, she placed it at the back of her mind

* * *

 **V**

At the age of 4, she had randomly activated her quirk like any of the children her age.

It was during summer, the sun was at its peak and the temperature high. The clothes that she wore were her shorts and a sleeveless shirt to keep her cool somehow but it wasn't working. At. All. It clung to her like second skin and it was disgusting.

She grumbles, lying on the floor while her mother was cutting up some watermelon for her. Her short white hair fanned itself like a halo on their floor

 _Hot_

 _So hot_

 _Wanna cool_

In the midst of the heat, she remembered her father telling her how he was able to he was able to do his quirk. 'Concentration…' he says, '…as well as imagination'

Steel eyes were slowly closed, her mind closing off the noise to meditate and feel the inside of her body

 _Think of the cold_

 _Think of the freezing water that enveloped you_

 _Think how it prickled your skin_

 _The smoothness of the ice_

 _And how water freezes with low temperature_

"Ahh~" she sighed at the comfort, unaware of the crystal that she had formed unconsciously

The sound of cutlery falling down the tatami mat, made her glance at her astonished mother

"Okaa-s…" her mother's cries made her stop

"KOHRI YOUR QUIRK!"

…

…

…

"Oh, cool"

* * *

 **VI**

Apparently, her quirk was a mixture of her father and mother. Her father having a water manipulation quirk while her mother had an air manipulation quirk. The doctor had said that it was a powerful one, although not a first of its kind. Kohri was not surprise that its name was "Sub Zero"

"Hakase, is it possible that you give details on how her quirk works?" her father's amber eyes stared at the professional quirk doctor while her mother caressed her equally long hair. "How was she able to create ice when there wasn't any present? Unlike my quirk, I need a source to activate it"

Kohri had tuned out the doctor's explanation of how there is water everywhere and with her inheriting both of their quirks, the making of ice was easier yadda yadda yadda she had zoned out and noticed that they were about to leave

"Arigato, hakase" they bowed their heads in thanks after getting up from their seats

"No problem at all, I'll bet your daughter would be a good hero someday"

Three pairs of eyes looked at her expectedly, her expression blank. They were waiting for her response. One dot appeared behind her back before it was followed by another one and a third one. Question marks formed on top of the three adults, noticing that the girl wasn't answering.

"Ah," it was only then did she realize that they were waiting for her to say something

Her expression was still comically black before monotonously saying

"Eh, I don't want to become a hero"

* * *

 **VII**

 _Once upon a time she wanted to become a hero, just like everyone else_

 _But that was once upon a time_

" _Because anyone can be a hero that's why!"_

" _I can be a hero through my own ways, Okaa-san, Otou-san"_

* * *

 **VIII**

Winter turned to spring to summer to fall and back to winter again

This has happened a few times

And within those times, her family had trained her

They did not approve of her decision but respected it. An agreement was made that she is to be trained despite not wanting to be a hero for self-defense and to know how to use her quirk and its limitation.

It's cool, no pun intended, that she could lower her temperature down to relief herself from the heat especially summer time. However, it sucked whenever it was during winter season. It was twice sometimes thrice as cold because of her quirk and the chilly season.

'So much for being a winter child' she thought, rubbing her hands before blowing it. It irritated her that it was nothing but a cold breath and not the warm ones coming from a normal human person who didn't have a quirk like her, 'Damn it' she sneezed

* * *

 **IX**

Years have passed and the idea of her being in the BNHA world was pushed back to farthest part of her mind. She lived a normal life. And because she was gifted and the fact that she had cheated death once, Kohri was placed two grades higher. The white haired girl would have decline if not for the fact that she paled at the thought of the enthusiastic voices of her classmates, reciting the multiplication table as she went down the hall of her new school.

She sighed

School has always and will be forever a pain in the…more so when she has already done this material in her past life.

But despite her protest, she stood straight while listening to the teacher 'intently' about numerous numbers written on the board

Oh, if only they knew how badly she wanted to slouch but the scary image of her mother resurfaced, her mother's quirk making her hair part and float while she stared…glared at her ferociously

" _Don't you even dare, Kohri"_

She shivers not from her quirk

Memories of her etiquette lesson resurfaced but she immediately pushed it at the very back of her head, not wanting to remember. And because of all those lessons, from the rowdy child that she was, has bloomed and become a Yamato Nadeshiko…from the outside of course

'If she had red hair, she'd look like Uzumaki Kushina' the booming sound of her teacher made her snap out of her thoughts

"Igarashi!"

She wondered who this person could be

The girl beside her grumbled, "What is it, sensei?" Kohri didn't dare look at her neighbor. And then blinked, realizing that never has she seen her neighbor. It was only now that it was occupied unlike the past week of her stay in her new school. Silver hue eyes looked at the girl beside her, using her peripheral vision but snapped back to her book when the teacher had told Igarashi girl to answer the question on the board

Kohri could see that the ash blonde girl was scratching her head, clearly confused

"27" she muttered before her seatmate parroted what she has said. With that, the teacher had told she was indeed correct before lecturing the Igarashi girl to listen attentively

"Hai, hai" was her lazy remark before yawning back to her seat

"Thanks" silver hue eyes slowly turned to look at her neighbor, their sensei has turned their back on them

The words died in her mouth when she has fully looked at the her neighbor

Ash blonde, long spiky tamed hair and red eyes

'Eh?'

"Oh yeah you probably don't know me since I just got back here from my suspension but I'm Igarashi Mitsuki. Nice to meet you" said girl tried to smile but it looked like a threatening one

'Mitsuki? MITSUKI? IGARASHI MITSUKI AS IN BAKUGO MITSUKI? KATSUKI'S MOTHER?'

"Thanks for helping me a while ago" she still whispered her words to the white haired girl, not knowing she was going nuts

A splitting image of a boy in his early teenager year appeared beside the teenager girl in front of her

'What?! WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? FUUCK I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS!'

"Anyw-woah! Sensei! Shimizu's popping out ice cubes!"

 _It never occurred to her who she really was in the world that she was reincarnated to…that she needed to play an important part in this world_

* * *

 **X**

After that humiliating incident, the two girls had become friends which eventually led them to being best friends after a few years. People wondered how the two of them had become best friends when they were complete opposites. One was wild as her hair, fiery and had a pouty mouth while the other was as calm as a river and polite. It was amusing how their names reflected their personality…

"Come on, Kohri!"

"No"

"Don't tell me you're going to chicken out"

"No, means no, Mitsuki"

"It's just a confession! I bet you're just scar-! Eep! Drop those icicles! Drop those icicles!"

Insert overly polite smile here

The multiple hovering icicles that were ready to pierce the ash blonde teenager, dropped down with a thud

Mitsuki, tsked and muttered "And they say I'm the bitch between the two of us"

The temperature suddenly dropped and Mitsuki paled

 _Sweet little Kohri that everyone adored smiled pleasantly at her best friend, her pony tailed hair started to sway side to side. Her steel grey eyes weren't seen but a dark look was present on her polite face_

"Ne, Mitsuki~" said girl paled and yelped seeing those icicles come back to life. Was it just her or the amount of it doubled?

Mitsuki refused to fall down on the floor

Kohri stepped forward while she stepped backward

Silver eyes slowly open with a murderous glint in them before sweetly saying,

"Run, Mitsuki, run~"

…it really did reflect their names

"YOU'LL NEVER GET HUSBAND WITH THAT KIND OF ATTITUDE!"

Those floating icicles multiplied

* * *

 **XI**

 _Somewhere in Japan, a red haired teen was slowly walking down the road to his home peacefully. Both hands on his pockets, school bag tucked in between his arm. His cobalt blue eyes stared at the darkening sky. Eyeing the falling snowflakes_

 _His body shivered when a gust of wind passed by him_

" _Stupid cold" he whispered, steam began to come out of his form as his quirk adjusted his body temperature. A sigh came out of his lips and…_

… _he sneezed and he sneezed_

 _Stopping from his tracks, he whipped his nose with the sleeves of his uniform and looked at those little snowflakes again_

 _Todoroki Enji, wondered if he has insulted anyone_

* * *

 **XII**

She met him once when she was on her way back home from the shopping district with her energetic friend

Their meeting wasn't any special if anyone asked her. If anyone did, she wouldn't remember the incident instantly. But for him, it was different…

He was merely just by the swing, lightly pushing himself back and forth while looking down at the ground.

Kohri would have let him be if she didn't notice the quiet sniffles coming out of him. Steel grey eyes observed his form and saw that he was battered up. The kid looked like a few years younger than her.

She was a sucker for these kinds of things

'I may not want to be a hero but…it's not just right to ignore people who are in need'

Delicate slender fingers clenched into a tight ball as mist began to form. She stopped on her tracks and offered the ice to him

Steel grey eyes met cerulean blue

She wondered if she has meet him for he seemed very familiar

"Who are you?" she supposed it was rather weird that a stranger, like her, would approach him out of nowhere

She hummed, "Just a worried person, who can't stand little kids like you crying" she tells him honestly. Cerulean blue eyes look bewildered when the stranger offers him a lollipop along with the ice cube in her hands. Despite wanting the sugary treat, he averts his head to the side, "I don't want to accept something from a stranger"

Well then, "I'm Shimizu Kohri, a third year middle school student. Now you know my name is" her smile widens when the child in front of her looks at the treat with longing eyes before reluctantly getting it from her hand. Muttering a 'thank you' before unwrapping it then accepting and placing the ice on his bruised cheek.

"So why were you crying?" she softly asks, setting herself down on the swing beside him

"There were just some kids that were telling me that I couldn't be a hero because…my quirk sucks" she noticed that he muttered the last few words as if he was reluctant to say it

"Ehh, you don't really need to have a quirk that's awesome to become a hero"

Down cast eyes darken on those words

" _You'll never become a hero"_

" _Come on what can you do to save people?"_

" _You'll probably just die"_

"Heroes are people. And people are made differently, similarly our quirks as well…Do you know Recovery Girl?" the boy nodded before she continued, "Well her quirk isn't as flashy and awesome as some other heroes. But does that mean that she's not a hero and has a useless quirk?"

As if offended, the boy hastily stood up and said "No! Recovery Girl is awesome for saving thousands of lives. Without her, our heroes today wouldn't be alive" his glare lessens when he sees her smile and realization comes to him.

Kohri stands up, looking up at the setting sun

"Then there you have it. All quirks are useful in their own ways. You just have to find the right way how to utilize them. Even a _quirkless_ person can be a hero, too, you know" she crouches down to his level, placing a finger to his forehead "Just believe that you will be a hero" a tap to his chest, "But do not ever forget what's in here"

The boy is astonished but snaps out of his thoughts when Kohri gets up and starts to leave. He hastily gets out of the swing, watching her form leaving the playground

"But why? Why help a person that you just randomly saw?"

It was cheesy but she wanted to try it

And everything turned slow motion for him, a sight he will never forget

With her back facing him, the sun illuminating her form. She slowly spread her legs apart. A hand on her hips while the other is clenched to a fist before she slowly lifts it up and her thumb suddenly points at her, steel grey eyes looked over her shoulders staring at shimmering blue ones as if they were amazed,

" _Why? Because I am here"_

* * *

 **XIII**

"U.A., huh?" crimson red eyes stared at the paper her friend had written on their high school application form

Kohri nodded, somehow sad that her friend wasn't going to the same school as her even in just the GenEd department of the school

"The education there is great. Everyone in the Shimizu family graduated there so it's a family tradition to attend"

Mitsuki hummed, her thumb on her chin still looking at her friend's paper, "I still think you should be a hero considering your powerful quirk. I'd trade my quirk with yours any day just to become a hero"

She laughed at this, "I think you wouldn't want to freeze to death, Mitsuki"

Confused crimson eyes looked at her, "What do you mean by that?"

She places her hand in front and sways it side to side, "Nothing, nothing"

* * *

 **XIV**

It is not a surprise that she passes the entrance exam. However, along with her acceptance letter she is also given a recommendation to transfer to the Hero Department, it was probably because the teachers and administration knows her family is made out of heroes despite her having a different one from them. But she quickly checks the box indicating that she didn't want to transfer

"Are you sure you do not want to be a hero?" her father asks this, dodging a fist from one of Kohri's strikes

Shimizu Hayase, Kohri's father, lifts the water coming from their fish pond. It is with his great amount of training and experience that he swiftly separates the water and the kois before striking his daughter

'If I didn't know that I was reborn in the BNHA world I'd think Otou-san would be water bending' she gracefully moves around the water, liquid turning to solid when she slightly touches the edges of the water

Her father makes a tch-ing noise

"I can be a hero in my own way, Otou-san" she tells him this, spiky ice covered hand is ready to strike the white haired man but stops because she does not notice that there are multiple rings of water circling her wrists and ankle. They are ready to slice her limbs off

It is her turn to make tch-ing noise before relaxing her form

The spar was already decided

They make a stance and bow to each other as a sign that it is the end of their match

"Do reconsider about it, Kohri. Even if you've already decided on it, maybe you'll find something in U.A" with a lift of his fingers, the puddle around him ascends, morphing together before going back to its original place

Kohri just smiles, used already to her father's words

And she replies what her father has heard more than a hundred time already, "We'll see, Otousan"

"But do tell me, why do you not want to be a hero?" her father raised a white brow, looking at her daughter who has grown up remarkably beautiful like her mother and powerful like him

She smiled at him, remembering that his wife would tell him that their daughter got his smile, especially with that small dimple of her face

"Because I can feel that my purpose is not to become a hero but to be something else"

Hayase is intrigued with her answer

"And what do you think is your purpose, my child?"

She giggles, and he could hear his wife's bell like giggle from her, "I do not know Otou-san but we will see. You'll never know it might be a far greater accomplishment and feeling compared in becoming a hero"

* * *

 **XV**

Multiple cherry blossom petals slowly fell down the road, coloring the driveways and pathways in powdery pink

The wind caressed her snow white hair

It is the start of her being a first year student in the prestigious U.A. high school

Multiple people passed by her but she kept her pace slow, enjoying the view

She enters the building

And Kohri does not notice the intimidating red haired teen behind her

* * *

 **XVI**

School is the same as always, plain and boring she tells Mitsuki. Both girls are eating at some café that her ash blond friend wanted to try after not meeting for months already

"Ne, Mitsuki"

"What is it?" her friend asks before drinking a milkshake

"Are you free next week?" Mitsuki thinks before she perks up, "Oh! Is this about the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival?" crimson red eyes shine in excitement

Steel grey eyes turn cold at a certain memory that she recalls

A sinister beautiful smile graces her lips and Mitsuki slightly backs away, shivering from the cold that her best friend is emitting from her small form. Ice begins to form on the chair she is sitting on

" _I have to teach someone a lesson"_

Mitsuki wonders who the stupid monkey that has awakened the sleeping dragon inside her friend

* * *

 **XVII**

 _It is dismissal_

 _When she finishes packing her things, Kohri gets up from her seat and is ready to go home before saying good bye to her classmates_

 _Opening the door, she does not see the intimidating figure and bumps to him_

 _Everyone from Class 1-C looks at the lone student of Class 1-A_

" _Who are you?" blue ocean eyes glared at her small form. She cursed at her height. Since she was the youngest in her class, everyone was just so damn taller than her._

 _The intimidating student does not answer her but merely scoffs at her, it made her twitch at his poor behavior "Are you Shimizuk Kohri?" it irked her that those eyes were filled with so much emotions. Pride. Power. Confidence._

 _Those did not make her back down, she straitened her back before voicing out her reply with the same amount of confidence "So what if I am?" she raised a brow. The mutters of her classmates and the ones in the hallways reached her ears but didn't bother her_

 _The student had the nerve to laugh at her, 'Rude he has not said his name'_

 _His laughter died and stared yet again at her steel grey eyes "I heard that there was a student in the General Education Department that has potential in transferring to the Heroes Department. But I don't see anything at all"_

 _It didn't bother her that he was mocking him_

" _Oh how the great Shimizu family has fallen down!"_

 _Everyone suddenly felt the temperature drop, even the student, Todoroki Enji, could feel the cold despite his quirk. Warning bells starts to ring inside his head as the girl walked passed by him. 'What the?' it is too late for him to notice that ice has enveloped his legs_

 _He turned his head over his shoulder as Kohri slowly walked down the hallway, ice forming in every step that she took. The students were plastering themselves at the sides, afraid that they'd be frozen_

 _Enji feels a different kind of shiver going up his spine when she stops and looks at him over her shoulder. Darkened steel grey eyes stared at him, an eerily beautiful smile on her face as she tells him "Well then…Let us truly see how the great Shimizu family has fallen down in the U.A Sports Festival, ne?" she sarcastically says this in a challenging way before she walks away from him_

 _Ice has evaporated and he is able to move_

 _Todoroki Enji smirks and cannot wait for the upcoming event_

* * *

 **XVIII**

It is the day of the Sports Festival

There are not a lot of people gathered in the 1st year stadium, knowing that the 3rd years are the most watched in U.A.'s Sports Festival

 _But they did not know that this year's 1_ _st_ _year event was more exciting than the previous ones or any events this year_

And like every year, the 1st year's event is divided into 3 events. An obstacle course, a group one and one-on-one tournament

It is not a surprise that Todoroki Enji is ranked first in the first two games. He scoffs that while there are potential heroes within his class and the ones in Class 1-B, there will be no one greater than him.

Ocean blue eyes stared at the white haired teen meters away from him, irritated by just looking at her, 'Are you just all bark and no bite?' he taps a finger to his arm that were crossed on his chest

'Where is that power that I felt?' he questions, looking at the balcony while she fought her opponent. Enji acknowledges the girl's fighting style. He is aware that she is smart and calculative, using her quirk when intended only. The future hero Endeavor acknowledges this but it irritates him that he knows that she holds more power than what she is showing

"Winner! The white haired beauty, Shimizu Kohri!"

'I guess I'll make you use your full power' he turns his back after looking at the board

 _Finals Match: Todoroki Enji vs Shimizu Kohri_

He has a match to prepare after all

* * *

 **XIX**

As Kohri predicted, Todoroki Enji is the one to make the first move. He charges in with flames on his hands and they fight hand to hand combat. It is a bad move for both because with every hit they get to each other, they either get frostbites or mild burns on their skins

They realize that this tactic does not work and Enji gathers flames on his hands before throwing them to her

 _Multiple spectators have gathered to watch the commotion happening in the 1_ _st_ _year stadium_

Kohri makes an ice shield with a swing of her hand before gliding towards him, ice forming a path for her

 _Murmurs and surprised gasps were heard but the two were only focused on each other_

Fire and ice powers are exchanged

Everyone knew that it was a stalemate but the winner would be decided on who can lower their opponent's guard first

Enji became more desperate with his attacks, "I will be the number one hero!" he shouts, fire flickering out of his hair

"What does being number one have to do anything with being a hero?!" Kohri shouts back, frustrated that someone like him exists. She ignores that the older teen before her is familiar and that she holds a certain connection with him

"Being a hero is about wealth, recognition and power! Being a hero is everything!" Enji is tired but it is through his sheer will power that he still able to fight. He could remembers his father's harsh training and faintly remembers his mother's gentle words, before she died and was left with more training. His father's crumbling figure of being a hero is the last thing he sees. "Everything was stolen away from me! And I will get it back through being a hero! The pride and respect of our name!"

"Pride and respect?!" multiple hovering icicles are formed, "Pride and respect won't bring you anywhere! It won't make people acknowledge you the way you want it to be. If that's the only thing that fuels you in becoming a hero, then don't become one because it won't be a bright and happy path for you"

"Don't talk as if you know me!"

"And don't talk as if that's the only way of regaining your stupid pride and respect! You narrow minded monkey!" her jacket is burned and she removes it with only a loose black sleeveless shirt underneath the burnt material

"Then tell me! Tell me what being a hero for you is?" Enji creates a hurricane made out of fire, he is irritated and confused because the girl before him is sprouting useless things about being a hero but she herself does not want to become one. 'How do you know what being a hero really means, if you yourself does not want to be one? Hypocritical! Absurd!' he could feel his temperature rising but he still pushes through

"Love and hope! To protect the people's lives and their smiles, because inflicting fear won't bring you anywhere!" Kohri roared, "A hero…a true hero does not walk alone but with the people that supports him!"

And Enji recalls in his younger years, trying not to cry on his mother's side

" _Enji, don't you ever forget that what matters most of being a hero is what's in here…" she taps lightly on his chest, "…not fame or wealth. It's about how you can imprint yourself in people's hearts. Because a hero carries the love and hope of the people who supports him so that he can have the strength to continue to protect them and their smiles. For a hero is never alone."_

Raging flames retract for a split second and Kohri uses that opportunity to strike

She jumps up, palms ready to strike

Then everything slows down for him

The combination of fragments of fire and ice flutters like cherry blossoms. Long white hair defying gravity, spreading like a halo behind the girl he had looked down. It was ironic that their roles were reversed. Steel grey eyes, shinning with so much positive emotions and life that he could not help but be mesmerized with them. For a second his heart stopped at the image in front of him

Both of her palms slaps the ground in front of him, he steps back but it is too late when a large amount of ice is approaching him in an alarming fast pace.

Everyone in the stadium is at awe at the ice mass, towering meters from the peak of the stadium

" _Are you sure she isn't from the Heroes Department?"_

" _That's a lot of power coming from a first year!"_

Hazy steel grey eyes looked at the referee before said referee snaps out his thoughts. With his keen eyes, he notices that Enji is beyond the line of the arena. Ignoring the red glow coming from the towering figure, he announces "Todoroki Enji is out of bounds! Winner, Shimizu Kohri!"

"WOOOOAH! For the first time in history, our first year final's winner is from the General Education Department, the beautiful, the icy, the talented Shimizu Kohri!" Everyone roared from the commentator's announcement

The crowd was too busy to notice that the ice has melted and Enji has stepped out of it. Water dripped from his fiery red hair. Ocean blue eyes staring at the slacked form of the white haired girl that has defeated him

He allows himself to smile despite that he has lost

"Stupid troublesome girl", he captured the falling form of Kohroi's unconscious form not minding that everyone was looking at his retreating form

* * *

 **XX**

 _It was only then, the moment that she woke up that she remembered who Todoroki Enji really was_

" _Oh, shit"_

* * *

 **XXI**

Years has passed by and the desire to become a hero didn't come to her. But it did not bother her in the slightest way because she believes that she has probably accomplished one of the many things that her being a hero won't be able to do

"Come on Enji, don't be such a tsundere" a sly smile gracefully blossomed to her lips, bell like laughter comes after when she sees flames flickering on and off his hair

"Wha-?! I am not a tsundere, woman!" Enji tried to defend but it was futile when Kohri's small smile turned to a big one

His heart began to race

"It's just a photo of our last day in U.A." she tells him, walking towards their high school gate before turning back to look at his burning face "Or do you not accept the fact that this will be the last day that you'll spend time the entire day with your _girlfriend_?" she wiggled her brows which irritated him but chose not to say anything because both of them knew that he'd miss having to spend time with her due to him being a professional hero.

"At least you'll have something to look at when you miss me" she pulls his arm and kisses his cheek

Enji blushes and makes a weird sound and face before the clicking of the camera could be heard

* * *

 **XXII**

The shouts and laughter of numerous children could be heard

"Ne, Shimizu-sensei" one child, who just recently developed his quirk called her attention

"What is it, Yamamoto-kun?" she smiles at the child kindly, "Could you help me get the ball? It got stuck in the tree" he points where the ball is stuck and follows him and a few of the children that were playing with him

She noted that it was at the lowest branch but the tree was too tall. Kohri would have asked for another teachers help but they were looking out at the other children. 'Well I could always use my quirk to get it'

"I'll get you your ball"

Children stared at the figure in awe

Kohri is shocked to see him

"Endeavor!" the children flocked him, eyes shimmering at the number one hero as he effortlessly got the ball on the tree before signing it and gave it to the child named Yamamoto.

She is still shocked but later giggles at the image that children were making him uncomfortable, 'The number one hero, Endeavor, does not know how to handle kids'

"Ne, ne, Endeavor what are you doing here?" a child asks, black eyes shimmering at the man's presence

"What indeed are you doing here, Endeavor-san" she repeats her student's question but regrets it when her pale face turns crimson

" _Why, can't I visit my fiancée?"_

He said the statement with a smirk and he knew that it made her weak

* * *

 **XXIII**

 _The idea that she was the future wife of Todoroki Enji and mother of Todoroki Shouto made her panic and jittery. Mixed emotions flooded her when she realized about it. At one point she didn't want to be bounded by a power crazed husband. But the idea of Shouto being her son made her eyes shine in happiness and at the same time made her heart throb painfully_

' _Am I selfish enough not to be married and bounded by Todoroki Enji thus not creating Shouto's existence, enabling him not to experience his fate?' truly it was okay for her that she'd be the mother of one of the characters that she admired…no not character but a person. A breathing and living person who is not made out of ink and paper, where their destiny has already been decided…her son, one of her precious children. Who she knows she will love equally and unconditionally as a mother._

' _Mother, huh?' the word was so foreign to her, in her first life never has she experienced it but only felt of a mother's love in both lives. Still in her teens, she already has an image of who her future children will be. Steel eyes darkened, 'But what about being a wife?'_

 _The thought made her feel that it was if the world was on her shoulders_

 _Not because she needs to save anyone but because she knows the future…and the future needed her son. And her decision depended on the future._

' _Should I save myself and my future children's possible future or follow what's going to happen?'_

 _She thought and thought but it all disappeared because she has realized that although she knows what their future may be, she can change it._

 _And although even if she didn't want to change anything, her presence alone has changed the entire story that she knows…_

 _Because the image of Todoroki Enji, stuttering and nervously asking her to be his girlfriend made her giggle and smile because this person in front of her is so much different from the ones that she knows_

" _And I love you, too, Enji" she wondered if the woman that was Todoroki Enji's wife that she knows of, if she truly did love him because then their difference would be that she did, wholeheartedly despite his attitude. It was small, but the changes of it and his behavior were slowly changing, different from the ones that everyone knew. Pleasant, welcoming and warm like his flames. People would ask what has changed, what could she have done and why, but she would just smile at them and jokingly say_

" _Why? Because I am here"_

* * *

 **XXIV**

Shimizu Hayase refused to let even a single drop of tear leave his steel grey eyes, similar to his daughter, but fails miserably. His lovely wife, Shimizu Miku, pats his back tenderly, trying to comfort him. Big fat tears, streams down his face as his nose turns red.

Kohri sheepishly smiles at the scene, "Come on, Otou-san…don't be such a cry baby" she jokes, placing a hand on his back but it makes him wail louder

"Ko-kohri!" he starts, sobbing uncontrollably, "M-my…guh…be-beauti…guh…ful…dau-daughter…UHUHUHU…IS FINALLY GETTING MARRIED HOW CAN I NOT CRY?! LOOK AT YOU JUST LIKE YOUR OKAA-SAN DURING OUR WEDDING! AND I CAN'T GUUUH!" Kohri's mother looks at her daughter, dressed in a beautiful traditional wedding dress. They had initially thought of her using the common white colored one but it had blended with her snow white hair, pale skin and silver grey eyes. And although the image made her look like a beautiful Yuki-onna, the bride had to be the center of attention and thus they chose the eye catching red kimono with multi colored carnation flowers decorating it.

Doe brown eyes stared at her daughter's beautiful form lovingly, her husband still crying in her arms, she smiles and tells her, "Today's your big day, Kohri. Don't let anyone take this day away from you" Kohri gently smiles at her mother's words and nods, "Arigato, Okaa-san"

In a few minutes, the ceremony has started. Nobody would have thought that the number one hero would be jittery on his…their big day. Multiple thoughts came to his mind when he waits for Kohri

'What if she doesn't want to continue the wedding?'

'What if she left?'

'What if she doesn't love me all of a sudden?!'

Those thoughts repeated like a broken recorder but everything vanished when he saw her turn a corner, stepping towards him, with a smile on her face. He gulped, heart rapidly beating

Because right in front of his eyes, is his soon to be wife. All dolled up, with the red traditional kimono. Hair knotted with ornaments stuck on them. A light make up that accented her steel grey eyes and rosy red lipstick that made him want to devour right then and there, until he too had the same color on his lips. But he stopped himself and made eye contact with her eyes that he had grown to love for the past few years of being together

The ceremony began and he wasn't in the right mind but the next thing he knew was that they were exchanging vows and saying 'I do' to each other. Multiple sakura petals slowly descending down them like a blessing when they kissed.

It was the perfect scene

* * *

 **XXV**

Enji stared at the television, watching the news of All Might yet again saving the day, before turning it off when he heard laughter coming from the next room

Ocean blue eyes looked at the scene in front of him lovingly

On the floor, was his wife, Todoroki Kohri. Age has made her more beautiful. Tender steel grey eyes still the same, the smile on her lips made his heart still skip a few beats, and long snow white hair pooling the floor. His wife was wife his children. Children he was proud of because it was his and hers. Theirs. Half of their genes combined to create and give life to them. They currently had 4 beautiful children

His eldest was Todoroki Koga, 6 years old and has Kohri's features but his own coloring. Red hair and ocean blue eyes. He inherited his quirk but unlike the fiery red orange color it was color blue bordering black. And although it was beautiful, it was deadly at the same time, hotter than his flames but Koga was learning to control it through his guidance.

He could remember trying to teach Koga which gave him the shivers when Kohri had told him to stop their training

" _You…" he tried to argue but silver hue eyes stared at his blue ocean ones dangerously despite the smile on her face_

" _Ah, ah, ah…that's enough, Enji" she gleefully laughed inside to see her husband fuming_

" _Bu-"_

" _No"_

" _You!"_

" _Anata" her smile grew wider_

 _There is silence before he answers,_

"… _yes dear"_

Ahh he will never forget that despite him being the professional hero in the family, it is his wife that man's the house and their children. He could definitely hear his past self, laughing at his pitiful situation but did not mind.

His second son was Todoroki Yukio, 4 years old who is a carbon copy of himself when he was still a child but had Kohri's coloring. He was able to manifest his quirk a few weeks ago. It wasn't a surprise that he got an ice quirk, similar to his mother. Although the difference was that unlike just ice, Yukio was able to materialize any object using his ice quirk. He was still unsure why Kohri's eyes were shining when they had discovered his quirk and kept muttering the color 'Gray' that seemed like a name rather than the color.

After Yukio, was their only daughter, Todoroki Fuyumi, 2 years old and looked just like her mother. Snow white hair with a touch of red. He wasn't sure about her quirk but it could be a mixture of their quirk.

And their youngest, the newly born child, was Todoroki Shouto. Looked like his mother and had both parent's coloring on hair and eyes. Enji had agreed on Kohri when they first saw him that he was such a beautiful baby.

The scene made his heart melt and he was kind of thankful that despite being Number 2 for a few years already, he is able to be with his family

"Enji" bell like laughter made him snap out of his thoughts when he heard Kohri calling him, "Come join us" ahh his heart skipped yet another beat

Multiple big doe eyes perked up and stared at him, shimmering. Smiles reaching their eyes as they yelled, "Papa!" and had gotten up to hug him and tried to pull him towards their mother and newly born sibling

He allowed himself to be dragged before facing Kohri, he slightly blushes because the both of them knows that he still does not know how to fully handle children even his own

His family yet again interacts and he is left to stare at them lovingly at his giggling wife

Ocean blue eyes softened

If he hadn't met her and changed him, he knew that he'd be jealous of the new hero that was named All Might. He'd be jealous and try everything in his power to bring him down for taking his spot as the Number One hero

But that would be his past self

Because his present self is satisfied with what he has. Sure what the new hero All Might also had what he has but he can never have that he has a loving wife and wonderful children. And that happiness cannot be taken away or earned.

A comforting hand lands on his shoulder, to see steel grey eyes looking at him worriedly "What's wrong Enji?" her eyes are worried but turns to confusion when he takes her hand gently and places it on his flameless face before saying those words that made Kohri's heart sky rocket and smile at her husband tenderly

"Did I ever tell you that you're _my_ hero?"

* * *

 **A/N:** THE ENDING WAS SO CHEESY I COULDN'T HELP IT AHAHAHAHA

I decided to make this a one shot since I figured that I'd drag the story tooooooooo long before Shouto ever pops out and I don't know how to probably end the story. I really think this made a good ending. There's probably going to be some snippets of the future during Shouto's time. I want to see some KATSUKI AND SHOUTO playdates ya know! Speaking of Katsuki, I have made yet another SI story, sighs, about Katsuki having a cousin that has a fortune cookie quirk ha ha ha ha I'll probably combine this and that and make it a series of one shot. Other than that I'd probably add the Uraraka twin sister thing well…you know what I'll just make this a series of one shot. So if you have any suggestions I might write it up or something. Be warned though I am a Todoroki bias fangirl. As in Shouto will have a great amount of influence on that person or has a connection to that SI OC. Kindly wait for the new title and summary of these series of oneshots or drabbles or whatever you call em. I was thinking of Russian Roulette but its kinda over used so I'll think of something else c:

 **IDK IF SPOILER BUT DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED**

Welp I've been reading/hearing some kind of theory that Dabi, which is not his real name, is Shouto's brother. So I'm like why not place it here. Made his name Todoroki Koga coz apparently it means fire but at the same time it looks like ice. Therefore making it an ironic name for him coz Dabi's flames are black. Actually it was supposed to be Amaterasu coz Naruto reference but it was a feminine name and Todoroki Amaterasu seemed mouthful.

REVIEWS ARE LOVELY AND WARMS MY BELLY


End file.
